The Girl with the Wolf Tattoo
by karrma-queen
Summary: All because of a rash decision Calla made a year ago, her entire life is being turned upside down. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_1._

 _One month before_

* * *

I stopped frozen in my tracks.

I looked around, my eyes widening in confusion. Tall trees surrounded, clothing me in darkness as the bitter wind winded around and attack me from all sides. I couldn't remember how I had gotten in the middle of the woods, only wearing a thin t-shirt and sweatpants. Had I slept walked? I hadn't in the past, but I'm sure it was possible. Slightly disoriented, I ran a trembling hand through my hair, though when I pulled my hand back I saw that it was covered with bright, sticky blood. I let out a frantic noise, patting around my head to try and locate the wound. My hair was matted, crusted with dried blood. I ran a hand over my face, finding a deep cut above my brow. Warm blood was already pouring down the side of my face and I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. I shook as I placed a hand over the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. I was already feeling a little light-headed and I prayed it wasn't because blood loss. I bit the inside of my lip as my heart raced in my chest.

I looked around, silencing my frantic thoughts. I needed to get home before I suffered from hypothermia or, God forbid, pass out. I shivered, both from the fear that was running through me and the cold. I wrapped one arm around my chest, the other pressing against my head, beginning to the trudge through the muddy leaves. I was hoping that walking in the opposite direction from before would lead me home, but I couldn't be sure. There were no lights around me, so there was nothing to guide me back to civilization.

I kept my ears open for any sign of people, despite the fact that these woods could expand for miles and miles before it even reached an abandoned log cabin, let alone a town. I frowned, stumbling along as I tried to piece together how the hell I ended up in this situation. Unfortunately, all I could remember was talking to my best friend before bed and falling asleep. Nothing about taking a midnight stroll through the woods.

I scooted down a hill, careful not to fall. I suppressed the urge to hit myself, irritated that I had gotten myself in a mess. I wondered how long I had been out here, hoping that it was only a couple of hours. My mom overreacted all the time, so I wondered if she was at the house, wondering if I was home. I contemplated whether or not I wanted her to know. She would be pissed, but if she didn't know, I could die out here before she noticed. I could walk for days and still not reach a road. I paused, looking around before standing back up. Leaves crunched under my bare feet and the wind picked up, chilling me.

I shivered again.

A twig suddenly snapped behind me. I whirled around, startled. I scanned the area, certain that an animal was going to jump out and maul me. I strained to concentrate on listening, but my pounding heart made this almost impossible. I concluded that I was being paranoid and turned back, walking, however I had quickened my pace.

This time, when another twig snapped behind me, I was positive. I froze, unable to bring myself to move. I screamed internally for my body to respond to my thoughts, to do something, but I remained motionless. Terror scorched through my body as I heard a loud growl rumble through the woods. The sound made me snap out of my fear and I broke into a sprint. I no longer cared in which direction I was running, only that I needed to get away from whatever danger was behind.

I jumped over a fallen branch, my legs threatening to crumple under me. I slammed through twigs as they cut my face, blood dripping down my face. It was getting harder and harder to see as it collected around my eyes.

I let out a whine of pain as I continued running.

I let out a scream as the ground dropped and I proceeded to tumble down a steep hill, landing on my stomach. My head had bounced off a rock, causing the deep wound from before to rip open and expose more blood. Rough dirt had clawed my body and I let out a whimper. I rolled onto my back. I had landed on my wrist wrong and it responded with a loud snap. I'm sure the pain would have been unbearable, but the adrenaline pumping through my veins made it a second thought.

I scrambled back when a pair of red eyes appeared from in-between the trees. My breath labored as I looked around for a way out. "Calla." A disgruntled voice said my name. My eyes widened. "You listened to my calling." I opened my mouth, but a weak sob was all that came out. "You followed my directions."

A tall body exposed itself, it's back curved forward. Extremely long nails dripped from it's hands and it's face, seemingly half-human and half-monster, gave me a large smile. I wanted to scream from help, but the sight of the monster had me speechless. It took a step towards me, a hand reaching for my arm. I tried to scramble back, but a thick trunk stopped me. I leaned against the bark, staring in horror. It grasped my forearm, slowing rolling my sleeve back, revealing my tattoo. A wolf caught mid-howl. I had gotten it a year ago in my rebellious stage.

The monster let out a pleased growl, releasing my arm. I curled it to my chest, rubbing the area where it had touched me. The skin was prickling from the fur that exploded from everywhere on it's body brushed against it.

"You're going to be a natural." It seemed to laugh.

"I'm asleep." I finally whispered to myself, using the balls of my feet to try and push against the trunk. "Wake up." I shut my eyes. "Wake up." I felt the long nails caress my legs before they reached my neck. "No, no, no . . ."

"Calla." I gulped when it spoke my name again. I opened my eyes to see it's hairy and inhuman face inches from mine.

"I'm asleep." I repeated, shaking my head furiously.

"No." The monster opened it's mouth to expose long fangs. "You are being awakened."

There was white hot pain coming from each direction of my body and I fell into blackness as my screams echoed throughout the woods.

* * *

 **I do not own Teen Wolf. Only my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

_2._

 _Present Day_

* * *

"You're nervous."

I was lost in my thoughts as I bounced my foot up and down in a fast continuous motion. I peered up at the woman behind the large desk, comfortable in her seat. I shifted uncomfortably in my own. It was not worded as a question, but as a statement. The woman had long, silky brown hair and knowing eyes that raised her eyebrows at me, leaning forward. I pursed my lips, considering my answer. The woman waited, watching my every twitch.

"Of course not," My shaky voice rang out in the frigid room. I supported this by shaking my head and giving her a small smile. The woman said nothing, only cocking her head, her hair falling to one side. She picked up a pen and tapped it on the palm of her hand. I twitched under her gaze and the silence that hung over us. I finally bit the inside of my lip. "Okay. Maybe a little."

She nodded, seemingly pleased with my answer. "And that's understandable." She placed the pen back on her desk and leaned back, resting her hands on her lap. "Tomorrow is your first day here. Moving from Oregon to here may not be a long trip, but it's definitely a transition, one you're still adjusting to. Excluding your other resolved issues," she let her voice trail off as she flipped through my file. I watched as she read a couple of lines before looking up at me. "And how is the sleep-walking?" I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Anything that's bothersome?" She egged.

I shrugged, peering out of the window next to us. It faced a field, the sunlight streaming through. A group of students were gathered, listening to an older man speak. His face was slightly red as he bellowed at the others. There were a couple of boys standing off on the side, looking as if they weren't paying an attention.

The counselor made a small noise, causing me to look over at her. She raised her eyebrows, awaiting an answer. I let out a long sigh, twiddling my thumbs. "No, not really,"

"No?" I located her name plate on her desk. Ms. Morrello. I twitched again under her gaze.

"Uh," I looked around frantically, hoping there would be a different conversation piece other than the thing that kept me up at nights. When I looked back at her, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get out of the question. "To be honest, uh, I haven't really been sleeping lately."

"And why is that?" Ms. Morrello pressed, picking up her pen again. She studied me for a moment longer before quickly jotting something down. I straightened up to try and see what she had just written, but she adjusted her hand so I couldn't make it out. I made a face, looking away.

"Uh, I guess I don't want anything to happen again." I tested out, popping my knuckles nervously. "After, uh, seeing my mom's face, when, you know, I was found after a week. I didn't want to see that expression anymore. I couldn't handle it. I'm an only child and my father hasn't been with us for years now. So, I'm pretty much all my mom's got. It was awful, the terror and anxiety on her face that night, I could smell it." I froze, snapping my mouth shut, fearful of what I had just said. Did I say too much? Would she be able to piece it together? My heart pounded as I awaited her next words.

"Well Calla, you've taken the necessary percussions for it not to happen again." She assured me, eyebrow quirking. "You've been regularly taking your medication and sleep-proofing your bedroom. Your mother described the maze and told me how it took almost seven hour to complete." My face was impassive as she chuckled for a minute. "You're going to do just fine. I know it."

"I hope so." I said honestly.

Ms. Morrello made a face, looking over at the clock. "I'm sorry, but that looks like all the time we have together today." She admitted, flipping my folder shut. I nodded, grabbing my bad where it laid next to my ever-moving feet. "You really shouldn't worry. About sleepwalking, your first day, or _anything_." Her tone indicated that she meant something else, but I didn't press the issues. She didn't know, she couldn't have known. "Everything always ends up sorting itself out."

"Okay," I stood up, eager to dash out of the room. "So I guess I can go? Yeah?"

She stood as well, taking her time as she rounded the desk. She leaned against the front, inches away from me. She crossed her legs at the ankle and folded her arms over her chest. "Yes," I gave a sigh of relief. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here, Calla."

I adjusted the strap of my bag. "I appreciate that."

"Okay." She paused, studying me for a moment longer. "I can see this is getting uncomfortable for you." Ms. Morrello let out a small laugh and I joined her, mine forced. "You can go."

"Thank you!" I blurted a bit too eagerly. I felt her prying gaze on me as I hurried out of the room, leaving the door ajar. I hurried down the empty halls, trying not to run and pushed the doors open, hard. I stepped outside, letting the sun bathe me as I pulled open my car door. I stood there for a moment, trying to calm myself down before throwing my bag in the back. I climbed in, shutting the door and pressed my sweating forehead on the cool steering wheel. _I'll deal with it when I get home. Just let me get home._ I promised myself, though it did little to calm my nerves.

A burst of laughter had me looking up to see the group of students before heading in my direction. Two of the members was hanging back, one with his eyebrows furrowed. I quickly cranked my engine. The loud roar caught the attention of the students as they looked over. My face grew red and I avoided looking over as I whipped back, narrowly missing a beat-up Jeep. I heard a noise of protest come from the group behind me, but I threw my car into drive and whipped out of the parking lot without a second glance.

I headed to the house my mom had rented a couple of weeks ago, my heart still pounding away. My breath was slightly labored as I coxed through the windy, residential roads. Houses whisked past, growing scarce by the minute. Instead of houses compact close to each other, they were now separated by miles and miles of dense, dark woods. After a couple minutes, I slowed down, pulling into a long, gravel driveway that from the main road seemed to end no where. I drove up for a mile before a modest, two-story house came into view. I parked crookedly on the side, shutting off the car. I let out a sigh of relief, grabbing my bag and heading up the porch stairs. I quickly checked to make sure my mom's car was not in the parking lot and I was to assume she was still at work. I unlocked the front door and shut it quickly behind me.

I slid down against it, the house silent, my own panting echoing throughout the empty house. I tried to concentrate on slowing my heartbeat, but that was eventually deemed as futile. I stood back up, walking to the back of the house. I paused when I reached the glass double doors that faced the woods.

I saw my reflection in the window as I let out a shaky breath. I shut my eyes for a moment, hearing my heart pick up faster and faster. I felt something strange going on in my body, still foreign to me. I wanted to let out a noise of euphoria, but I held it back.

When I opened my eyes a minute later, bright, glowing golden-amber eyes were staring back at me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading my second chapter! I want to thank vtennis2010 for my first review, I'm glad you like it! I won't be able to update every day, I just wanted to get chapter 2 out. I really appreciate you taking the time and reading my work. If you could review, favorite or follow, that would be awesome. I'll be able to come up with a definite updating schedule soon, until then, it'll be a surprise! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_3._

* * *

"And where have you been?"

I slowly shut the sliding back door, flipping the lock and kicking off my muddy shoes. I frowned at the loaded question, thinking back of the last couple of hours I had spent in the woods.

 _My heart was pounding in my chest, but, finally, in a euphoric way. The wolf side of me was relishing in the freedom it had so long waited for. I kept my human side close, but at bay. In case the bloodlust got too much for me. Only being changed for a month made everything almost unbearable and I knew the full moon was nearing. Without the help of_ him, _I was worried that I was going to do something I regretted. I only hoped that I would suffice until I was able to gain control._

 _My head snapped towards the left. With my enhanced sight, I was able to watch as I disrupted the woods. Critters running as far away from me as possible, afraid of my scent. It confused the hell out of them; kind of human, but animal as well. They had learned to run far and clear when I came bounding in the distance._

 _I slowed down to a walk, pushing a few strays out of my face. The sun was long gone, replaced with a crescent moon, reminding me of the full moon. This would only be my second one. With a brush of my thoughts, I figured I would be able to find some heavy chains and locks to keep myself from hurting anyone. The location would be the problem, but I felt like when the time came, I would handle it._

 _I froze when the wind shifted. I had a lung-full of animalistic smells, but what sent my body rigid was that it was also combined with a distinct human aroma. The same scent I had. I didn't assume I would be the only werewolf around, but I didn't know I would be able to detect them so fast. Fear rushed through me._

 _Despite my curiosity to see who is was, I turned and sprinted home. The longer I stayed hidden, the later_ he _would find me._

Back in reality, I yanked the elastic out of my hair and brushed my hair out with my fingers. I peeled off my damp hoodie, peering over my shoulder to see my mom sitting in one of the arm chairs. Bags were collected under her light blue eyes, still dressed in her work uniform and her light hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her thin neck. She looked exhausted. Before speaking, I took a quick, inhale of the air, testing to see how pissed off she was at me. I made a quiet noise of surprise when I found out it wasn't anger she was harboring, but sadness, even grief.

I dropped down on the dark, leather couch that faced her and pouted slightly. "I know, I know. I'm late." I murmured. She glared at me, crossing her arms. I moved so my head was propped up by my elbow, my chin resting on my palm. I fluttered my eyelashes, cocking my head slightly to the right. I knew the puppy-dog look would work tremendously on her and I hoped just seeing my okay would ease the sadness that penetrated the tiny room. "I went for a run and lost track of time. I'm sorry."

I waited for her response. She looked up at the ceiling, letting a long sigh escape her lips. "It is one in the morning, Calla." She hissed when he eyes finally landed on me. "How long were you running for?"

I thought back, shrugging. "Probably about three hours." I continued the pitying look, hoping it would crack her. "I was just nervous about tomorrow and couldn't sleep." I paused, watching as her expression changed—slightly. "I'm sorry."

"You're already said that." My mom relaxed into the chair and I knew that the storm had passed and I wasn't going to be in too much trouble. "I wish you would've left a note, or done something to let me know you were safe."

I dropped the act and sat straight. I looked down at my feet before tucking them under me. I understood where she was coming from, though I didn't want her to ever come looking for me. If I was to go 'missing' again, it would be because of _him,_ coming to bring me back to his pack. I knew he could be extremely dangerous and would do anything that stood in the way of me becoming his Beta. He wouldn't flinch, hurting my mother and that scorched fear through me. I just hoped that if he came back for me, my mother would be able to move on.

"Next time. I promise." I lied easily. I gestured for her to come join me on the couch. She studied me for a moment before giving in, rolling her eyes and dropping in next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her head on my chest. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You're forgiven." She muttered, nuzzling deeper. "But you're still in trouble. I'll sleep on your punishment." I let out a noise of disagreement and she looked up, grinning. "What? You thought you were going to get away with this scot-free? Funny." I scoffed and she laughed. "Oh, you shush." She eased her head back before taking in a deep breath. She then paused, sniffing for a moment before pulling away. "Oh lord, Calla. You stink!"

She moved away from me, scooting to the other side of the couch. I looked down at my damp shirt, biting the inside of my lip and giving her a small smile. "Oh, I do?"

"Ugh," she waved the odor away with a scowl. "Bad. Go take a long shower and go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

I leaned into the couch, getting comfortable, avoiding going to bed. "So, how was work?" I purred and she gave me an annoyed look. I quickly injected before she could. "I wanted to know before bed."

She rolled her eyes, shrugging and letting out a heaving sigh. "It was work, Calla." I looked over at her, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was fine. I met a woman that was on-call. Her name was Melissa. She was very nice." She tapped her long fingers on the armrest, biting the outside of her lip. "She mentioned having a son your age. Raved about him, actually. I wish I could think of his name." She frowned. "It's escaping me for some reason."

"No worries." I gave her a large smile. "It went well, then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, very well. Now I need you to go shower and go to sleep, please." She instructed, slowly getting to her feet, letting her bones crack. I stood as well, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled at me before I turned and bounding up the stairs.

Once in the bathroom, I stripped down naked while turning on the shower. I waited for the water to heat up before jumping in and washing all the mud and grime I had gotten during my run. I watched my hair twice to try and rid myself of the smell my mom had mentioned. By the time I had gotten out, a steady heartbeat greeted me from the next room. I grinned, my mom was asleep and had stopped worrying about me.

I wrapped a nubby towel around my thin body, the other I shook through my hair until it was mostly dry. I collected my dirty clothes and dropped in the sink as I studied my reflection. Long, brunette hair, bright blue eyes, pink lips, just another pretty face in the crowd. It was something I was used to be proud of. Now, as I was becoming more and more strange, it was quickly becoming a nuisance. My eyes wandered to the wolf tattoo on my right arm and I frowned at it, wishing it away. It was the main reason my life was currently in shambles and even though I liked the artwork, I couldn't bear to look at it for longer than a few moments. I turned away, flicking off the light and heading to my bedroom.

In my room, I was forced to walk over various strings attracted to bell and alarms. It was my precaution to not let _him_ muddle his way into my dreams and convince me to go back to Oregon. When I reached my closet, I dropped the dirty clothes and towels in a nearby hamper and quickly dressed in pajamas before climbing in bed with still-damp hair.

I proceeded to lie there for the next five hours, never letting myself fall completely asleep.

* * *

I was barely entering REM when my alarm went off. Startled, I sat up and ran a shaking hand through my tangled hair. My eyes burned from lack of sleep, but I still climbed out of the bed and trudged through the maze of my room to my closet. I considered my options before grabbing a pair of soft, dark-wash skinny jeans. I knew it was supposed to be a relatively warm day, but I still preferred jeans over any shorts or skirts. I paired it with short, light brown boots. Wearing a bra, I studied the shirts that hung in the closet, trying to find something that would match my lower hair. Nestled between a bright crop top and a thick winter sweater was an off-the shoulder maroon top. I pulled the thin fabric off of the hanger and pulled it on.

When I went to study the outfit in the mirror, I thought it looked alright. The shirt was adjusted so a little piece of my tattoo peeked out. I deemed the comfortable outfit acceptable before rushing to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed and straightened the few curls in my hair, flicking it out of my face. I lined my eyes with eyeliner to top off-set the redness, topping it off with mascara.

Finally, I picked up a pink, perfume bottle, dousing myself. I knew the overly-floral scent would hide the musky smell the wolf brought out in me and I hoped I wouldn't suffocate that many people with it. I knew there were other werewolves in town and I didn't need to let them know of my presence.

 _Omegas never last._ A voice echoed in my head.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, wringing my hands together. _Shut up!_ I finished some lasting touches in the mirror before grabbing my school schedule and bag from the floor, hurrying down the stairs. I looked around at the ground floor, finding that my mom had already left for her morning shift at the hospital. I quickly made myself a piece of toast and put some slightly-cooled coffee in a travel mug. I shoved the toast in my mouth as I locked the front door, heading to my car.

I drove to school, taking various sips of my drink as I felt better than I did yesterday. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe I would make some friends and start to feel normal again.

Once I pulled into the parking lot, I knew that this wasn't going to be true. My heart pounded at the sight of all the students mingling outside, gushing and greeting each other. I concentrated on my breathing, careful to not let it get too out of control as I slowly got out of my car and shut the door behind me. I locked up, dropping my keys in my bag as I turned to face the school. I wrapped the strap of my bag over my shoulder and began the walk inside. I kept my head down; weeding through the students, staring at the map Ms. Morrello had given me of the school.

As I stepped on the curb, a green dirt bike pulled up next to me. I sent it an unemotional glance before continuing on my way, glaring at the map that gave me no direction. I pushed open the double doors, leading to the hallways and quickly moved to the side to allow traffic run. I bit my lip, scanning the room, trying to find the office as I let various voices attack my hearing.

"Freshmen." Some girl was purring at the end of the hall, though I could not see who it was. The room was packed by many students, varying in color, size and gender. "Tons and tons of freshmen."

"You mean boys." Another responded as I found a door, leading to the office.

I quickly ducked in, barely missing getting run over by a couple of boys. The aging secretary within looked up at me when I entered. I walked up to her and she raised her eyebrows, curious to what I needed. "Hello, I'm Calla Akers." I spoke clearly, even though my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I then waved my schedule since it had my full name printed on it. "I'm new."

She studied me for a moment before turning to her computer and typing for a second. I shifted to one foot to the other as I waited. Finally, she looked back up with a warm smile. "Welcome." Her voice was slightly shrill, though it held a kindness most people did not have. She pointed to one of the nylon seats behind me with a fuzzy, pink pen. "You can take a seat and wait for the principal."

"Thanks." I dropped in the seat, letting out a sigh. That wasn't so bad, but then again, that was only the first two minutes of my eight hours here. I moved my leg up and down.

A few minutes later, a door opened, revealing a man with light hair and a receding hairline. He made a beeline towards me with a large smile. "So, it's not just my first day today, it's yours as well." The man had a slight English accent. I stood, my face growing red. "Hello, I'm the principal here. Mr. Casta." I reached for his hand and he grasped it tightly, giving it two formal shakes. "It is very nice to meet you, Miss. Akers. Your transcript is just glowing and Beacon Hills welcome you!"

"Uh, thank you." I squirmed uncomfortably from the over-eager man.

"Anyway, we're starting a bit late today, so I'm afraid your first period has already begun." He peeked at the couple of papers in his hands before giving me another smile. "English with Ms. Blake, alright, you can follow me."

"Okay." I grabbed my bag from where I had dropped it and followed him out into the empty halls. Mr. Casta spoke the entire way there, but I was too preoccupied by my nervousness. I was never good at first days, always fearful and anxious. I only hoped that it would get better as the hours passed. A few steps later, he stopped in front of a looming door.

"Here's your first class. I won't be able to escort you to your every class, but luckily, this school isn't very big. You have your schedule and your map." He patted me on the shoulder, as if his map wasn't shit. "And don't be shy to ask one of the staff members or students for assistance." He paused for a moment, before he peered down at his notes. "I have a student I need to pull out of here, so let's get you settled before I do that." I nodded, feeling overwhelmed.

He pushed open the door before I could say anything and twenty pairs of eyes fell upon us. I walked in after the principal, brushing the hair out of my face. "Class, this is Calla Akers, this is her first day here. I expect you all to treat her kindly." He looked over at the teacher.

A young looking woman with pinned back hair walked towards us, giving me a warm smile. "I'm Ms. Blake. Welcome Calla." I nodded as a hello. "You can take a seat next to," she looked over at her students before looking down at her attendance. "Miss… Argent?" A pretty brunette with short hair looked up. She was in the second row and there was an empty seat next to her. "Right there, Allison, please do make her feel welcome."

I shuffled in that direction, sitting in the seat quietly. The brunette sent me a quick smile before turning around her seat, facing the front again. I could feel the tension in the air between her and the student behind her and I hoped it wouldn't be too awkward for the school year. The principal exchanged a couple of words with the teacher. "Mr. McCall?" The boy next to me raised his head. She gestured for her to come in the hall with her and he quickly packed up before doing so.

Once they were out of the room, the room erupted in noise as everyone turned to each other and began chatting. I bit my lip nervously, pulling my notebook out my bag along with a pencil. I tapped the eraser on my desk as the girl looked over. "Hi, I'm Allison." She looked at my panicked expression, repeating what I already knew. "I used to be new too. It'll be okay. It's a … nice town."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'm Calla." I paused, giving her a shy smile. "Which you already knew,"

Allison gave me a smile. "It's nice to meet you." She peered over at the other side of the classroom. "You don't know anyone?"

I shook my head, shrugging. "I just moved here three weeks ago."

"Oh," She thought for a minute. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

I nodded, wringing my hands. "That would be cool."

With Ms. Blake strutting back into the classroom, it cut our conversation to an end as Allison turned away. I was pleasantly surprised by the encounter, curious to why she seemed so nice. The teacher began the lesson and I quickly tried to keep up, scribbling notes on the pages. I wondered how I was going to keep up, since this class was further ahead than the one in Oregon, but before I could stress about it more, a loud bang at the window caught the attention of the class.

I looked over to see a splatter of blood. I frowned, a bit shocked. Ms. Blake walked over, her eyebrows furrowed. Another bang came suddenly, along with the splatter of blood. I jumped to my feet just as another bang came. I was now able to see a large flock of birds heading in the direction of the English class. Many students got the same idea as I did, all getting to their feet and letting out screams when they saw the view. Fear filled the room as I flinched from the scent.

When another bird hit the window, it exploded open with a spray of glass. Fear was quickly replaced by panic as everyone scrambled. "Get down! Everyone!" Ms. Blake screeched as she grabbed a student, forcing them down. I dropped to the cold, tile floor as I was attacked by a small group of birds. They scratched my face, cut open the skin on my arms. I scrambled to the back of the room, trying to fight them off, but also trying to hide my healing wounds from the humans that surrounded me.

Suddenly, just as the panic had started, it was cut short as they birds ran into various objects in the room, snapping their neck and ending their rein. I quickly used the sleeves of my shirt to cover my arms as they healed and placed my hands on my face, as if I was crying. There were a few gashes on my face and I heaved my chest, hoping that no one would bother me until they were gone.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I recognized the voice as Allison. I cowered deeper in my hands and nodded. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt the flesh covering the open slash. Once it was done, I looked up. "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

She nodded; her eyes wide. "Yeah. Looks like you didn't get hurt too bad," I nodded, shrugging. "Except…" I froze my hands on my knees as she reached over and placed a finger to my cheek. "Just one cut." I internally cursed myself. I turned my head away.

"I'll be fine."

A girl's voice called Allison's name quietly and she looked up. "Sorry, I'm going to make sure my friends are okay. You'll be alright?"

"Yeah," I waved her away. She got to her feet, shaking before stumbling towards her friends. I watched as a small redhead as helped up by a boy wearing plaid. The class was still in shock as I quietly got to my feet and slipped out of the back door.

I only hoped no one had noticed me leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again vtennis2010 for your review! It made me so happy to see you liking it so far! (: You're awesome!**

 **Thank you for reading! If you get the chance, please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **This will be an OC/? pairing, but I'm not sure who yet, so we'll leave that to the future.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible. There is no updating schedule yet, but I will let you know when I come up with one. My work is very chaotic with my hours, so I'm never quite sure when they're going to call me in.**

 **3**


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

* * *

I was exhausted and in extreme agony. I lay underneath my covers, eyes closed as my body seized for a moment. My lungs constricted as I gasped out for unnecessary breaths. I let out a long, low moan of pain, my stomach rolling with nausea. My hands curled into fists and a minute later, when I uncurled them, my claws were out and had embedded into my palm. Blood pooled around as the wounds quickly healed. I groaned, focusing on them retracting. Though, they didn't and I shoved them under the covers. Out of sight, out of mind.

 _It's the full moon._ A voice seemed to whisper in my ear. I let out a snarl, flipping onto my uneasy stomach. I folded a pillow over my ears, ordering for it to disperse. I waited for a couple of moments until it a cold brush of air came, taking the voice with it. I let out a sigh of relief that it was gone and rolled back onto my back, gazing at the bare ceiling.

There was no way in hell I would be able to go to school today. The impeding full moon was already having its effects on me, given this was only my second one. I could feel my body twisting uncomfortably and I sat up, slamming my still-transformed hands onto the bed, gritting my teeth in frustration. Was it ever going to get better?

"Calla? Are you up yet?" A tentative knock followed and I bit my lip, shoving my hands under the blanket as my mom pushed open my door. She wasn't supposed to be home; either starting or finishing her shift at the hospital. Instead, she was wearing her pajamas and her hair was draped around her heart-shaped face. "Are you okay? You sound like you're in pain." She sent me a concerned look before stepping over the various strings and traps before falling onto my cluttered bed.

"Oh," I wheezed out. "Uh, no. I'm alright." I sent her a forced smile before flicking the blankets off my trembling legs and stood up, heading towards the closet. I hid my hands in my jacket pocket, sliding the door open with my shoulder. Sweat was beading down my face and my entire body shook. "Just, um, getting ready for school."

The second she walked in I could tell she was nervous. She didn't want me to miss a day of school and she knew if I didn't go, I would be unaccounted. No one to watch over me for hours while she worked. A weight settled on my shoulders as I thought about the next eight hours trying to stay calm and collected.

"So," she began as I studied within my closet, pulling off my damp shirt. I quickly replaced it with a thin, navy shirt. "I got an e-mail from your school." I checked my hands quickly to make sure they were human before looking over. "Cross-country tryouts are this week."

I scanned the pants before pulling off a pair of light skinny jeans. I grabbed a pair of boots before facing her again. "Really."

"And I know how much you love to run," she added quickly, flipping through one of my folders in my bed. I tossed my hair in a high ponytail before stumbling towards the folder in her hand.

"Mom—," I tried to say, to stop her from speaking the next words.

"I would really love if you joined, Calla." She finished, interrupting me, tossing the folder back on my bed and lying down, curling into a ball. I grabbed the discarded papers, shoving them in my bag.

"Mom, I don't think—,"

"Calla," my mom put her hand up and I paused. "I just—want—I want things to kind of go back to normal. You've been staying out in the middle of the night, running. Might as well get something out of it, right?" I cleared my throat, still indecisive about it. "I would love to go see you at a meet." I still didn't reply. "For me?"

I let out a long sigh, crossing my arms over my chest. "Maybe." Her eyes lit up. "I said maybe. I'll think about it."

My mom smiled. "Thank you so much, honey." She paused, running a hand through her hair as she sat back up. "I'm going to get ready for work if you don't need anything."

"Actually," I injected, coming up with an idea of why I should be gone tonight. "I was wondering if I could sleep over at a friend's."

My mom's eyebrows rose. "A friend?"

"Yeah. Allison." I blurted, shrugging nonchalantly as my heart pounded in my chest. "I met her my first day. She's pretty cool."

She pursed her lips and I could tell she was considering it. I wondered if she wanted to talk to Allison's parents and I prayed that she wouldn't. "Well, sure. Be good and have fun, don't give Allison's parents any trouble. I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly gave me a kiss on my forehead. I took a breath, listening to her calm heartbeat before she turned away. "Have a good day at school. And please consider joining. I think it'll be fun for the both of us."

"I will. Love you!" I called and as the door shut, I dropped to my knees. My eyes glowed a bright gold and I suppressed the urge to fully shift and let out a long howl. Instead, I put my head between my knees and heaved out another couple pants. Eventually, I was able to get to my feet. I doused myself in perfume while I snatched my car keys off of my desk and headed downstairs, overheating and needing the fresh air.

"Bye honey!" My mom's voice came from the second floor. At the landing of the stairs, I looked back, feeling a pang of guilt. There was so much she didn't know. I was putting her in danger each day I ran from _him_. I bit my lip, hard.

"Bye!" I shouted, jogging out to my car. The cold chill attacked me, but I couldn't risk turning back around and grabbing a jacket. I jumped into the car, starting the engine and coaxed it out of the driveway. Once I pulled it onto the main road, my heart started to pound again. Even though, the moon wouldn't rise for another thirteen hours, I could already feel it tampering with me. I only wondered how bad it was going to tonight without an Alpha to guide me through it. The midnight store trip I did helped me slightly with preparing. Thick chains and heavy locks were piled under a blanket in the back of my car. It was similar to what _he_ had chained me up previously, but I wondered if I was going to be able to do it without any assistance. I had found a large tree in the middle of the woods during a run that would suffice as an anchor until I could find something more suitable next month. I frowned, hoping no one was planning to take a cramping trip tonight.

I frowned as I parked next to the same blue Jeep I had almost hit the other day. I wiped the sweat that was sitting on my forehead and I climbed out, locking it and heading towards the school. The hallway was already bustling with life, but I made a quick trip to my locker before heading to my first period. I set my textbook on the desk, sitting down and pulling out various notebooks and folders out before leaning back and shutting my eyes.

The pain by now was outrageous and I cursed myself again for thinking it was a wise idea to go to school. Then I remembered my mom's forlorn expression and I clenched my fists. "Fuck," I whispered.

"Well, hi to you too." I opened my eyes in surprise to see Allison peering over at me. She was perched at the edge of her seat before giving me a small smile. I widened my eyes, twitching in my seat.

"Oh, hi. How are you?" I asked my heart racing in my chest.

"I'm good." She replied, pulling her own book out of her bag as she sent a girl to her side a smile. Next to her was a pale boy wearing a dark sweatshirt. I took a quick inhale to see that she was feeling edgy; nervous. "You?"

"I'm okay. Just feeling a little under the weather." I rubbed the back of my neck, frowning.

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry." I shrugged, turning away, hoping she wouldn't press the issue further.

I'm sure she would have if a tall boy wouldn't have walked in. I looked over when I felt the air shift. The boy was tan with black hair. His brown eyes scanned the room as he adjusted the strap of his backpack, looking over at Allison. He then quickly looked away before walking to the seat behind her. I could feel the uneasiness between them and shifted in my seat.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just… feeling under the weather,"

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry." She spoke slowly. I shrugged, turning away, hoping she wouldn't press the issue further. I'm sure she would have if a tall boy wouldn't have walked in. I looked over when I felt the air shift. The boy was tan with dark, floppy black hair. His brown eyes scanned the room as he adjusted the strap of his backpack, looking at Allison. He then quickly looked away before walking to the seat behind her. She turned around in her seat. "Scott, this is Calla." She pointed at me and I blushed, raising a hand awkwardly. "She's new."

"Hi Scott," I smiled, though something about him had me squinting. He grinned as well, before opening his notebook and scanning his notes.

A second later, he looked up, his eyebrows furrowing. "Calla? Calla Akers?"

I frowned, stunned before nodding. "Yeah?"

"I'm Scott McCall. My mom's Melissa? Your mom and my mom work on the same floor." He told me, a beam appearing on his face. He was obviously proud of his mother. "My mom told me about you."

"Yeah, uh, my mom told me about you too." I then turned away, a bit uneasy about his presence. Ms. Blake, luckily, decided now would be a good time to walk in and start class. I flipped open my notebook to an empty page, ready to take notes, though I felt Scott's eyes on me.

* * *

I shuffled slowly to my Econ class after spending lunch in my car. I wasn't quite ready to start eating with anyone, especially not today. The tall, slightly overweight man with dark curly hair that insisted I call him Coach looked over at me when I entered. "Akers!" He bellowed loudly. I nodded as a greeting before settling in a seat in the fourth row, pleased that he had sat me a bit further away from him than some of the other students. I eased into my seat, sweating profusely when Allison's pale friend walked in. His dark hair was tousled and he seemed to glow under the fluorescent lights. His light hazel eyes quickly scanned the room. I placed my feet on the book basket under the seat in front of me as the boy dropped into it. Instead of unpacking his belongings like the rest of the class, he turned to face me.

"So," the boy started, scanning me for a moment. "Did that hurt?" I raised an eyebrow in question as he ran a hand through his hair, bouncing his leg up and down.

"Uh, did what hurt?" I asked, gritting my teeth, slightly annoyed. Still feeling anxious about the full moon, I was growing more and more irritable as the day started to close.

He poked my arm and I flinched, glaring at him for invading my personal space. "Your tattoo," I looked down to see a sliver of it peeking out from under my sleeve. I reddened, shaking my head slightly. He then nodded, before continuing to bounce. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

Everything Stiles did was in quick recession. The way he spoke, the way he moved. He was getting more and more on my nerves every second he moved, shaking my desk as well. "Calla," I said curtly.

"I know. You were introduced the first day." I kept my face impassive, wondering why he was continuing the conversation when I knew I was visibly uncomfortable. "So, does it mean something?" I huffed as he poked my tattoo again.

"Yes."

"That's good… What does it mean?"

"It's personal." I refrained from growling as I looked away, hoping that Coach would start the class already.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" He pressed.

"No," I ran my tongue over my teeth, making sure they were still human. "I don't."

He leaned forward slightly. "It means to mark something."

I feinted interest. "Fascinating." Finally, stiles picked up on my irritation and his face fell slightly. A pang of guilt hit me and I frowned, crossing my arms. "I'm sorry. It's … been a long day."

"Akers! Stilinski! Class is starting!" A voice broke through the air and I looked up to see Coach slamming a book down on his desk. He frowned at us until we turned forward and appeared to be paying attention. "The stock market is based on two principals. What are they?" Almost immediately, Scott stuck his hand in the air sheepishly. "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom." Coach then scanned the room again.

"Uh," Scott spoke up. "Coach, I know the answer."

I raised my eyebrows amused when Coach let out a long wheeze of laughter until he saw Scott's blank expression. "Oh. You're serious?"

Scott looked around the room, face turning a dark shade of red. "Yes, it's risk and reward."

Coach bounded towards the teenager, leaning close to his face with a large smile. "Wow! Who are you and what have you done with McCall?" He paused, letting out a crazy laugh. "Don't answer that! I like this one better!" He patted Scott on the back, turning away and scanning the room. "Who has a quarter?" I watched as Stiles dug in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out one. Though, when his fingers were slipping out, an XXL condom got caught and went flipping in the middle of the walkway. I burst out in laughter as Coach picked it up and raised his eyebrows. "Stilinski! I think you, uh, dropped it." He placed it on the edge of Stiles' desk with a slightly-proud grin. "Congratulations." The class burst out in laughter as Stiles grumbled, shoving it back into his pocket. "Risk and reward! Put the quarter in the mug, get the reward! Okay, watch Coach." He strutted quickly to the front of the class, picking up a mug from on top of his desk. He placed it a couple feet away before stepping back, squatting down and blowing loosely on the quarter. He studied the mug before tossing it, letting it bounce on the floor and it landed with a clank in the mug. The class applauded. "Yes! Yes! That is how you do it!" He faced the class again, landing on a well-built boy behind Scott. "Danny! Risk or reward?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "What's the reward?"

Coach considered this for a moment. "You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow!"

Danny looked around, biting his lower lip in thought. "Uh, Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

Snickers filled the room as Coach frowned at him, narrowing his eyes. "Danny, I really expected more from you at this point." He shook his head, seemingly disappointed. "Really," He turned around. "McCall! Risk or reward! The risk if you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop—the quiz and … and you have to take the essay!" He paused, tempting the teenager. "Risk; more work, reward; no work at all. Or choose not to play."

Scott studied it for a moment. "Isn't it just chance?"

"No. You know your abilities, you coordination, your focus, past experiences, all factors expecting the outcome. More work, no work, or choose not to play?" Scott paused before setting it back down at the corner of his desk, shrugging. "No play! Okay! Who's next?" Stiles drummed his hands on his desk quickly before jumping to his feet with a bashful grin. "There we go! There's a gambling man!"

Stiles walked to the front of the class, Coach following behind. He handed him the quarter and Stiles quickly got down to the ground, closing one eyes as he inspected the distance. I leaned back in the chair, listening as loud footsteps got closer and closer to the door. They echoed in my ear and I flinched from the sound. My hands curled at the edge of my desk, feeling myself slipping and the wolf gaining control.

The door opened revealing an older sheriff and one of his deputies. "Stiles," the older man spoke. I could smell despair on his skin and frowned.

"Yeah, Coach. I got it!" Stiles narrowed his eyes, unaware that the police officers were staring at him.

"Stiles," the voice was sterner this time. Stiles looked up, eyes wide as he took the pair in. Stiles set the quarter on the teacher's desk before following them out without a word. The door shut quietly behind him.

Coach cleared his throat, taking in account that his class was now disinterested, all speculating on why the officers were here. "Okay!" He leaned against his desk, eyes squinting. "Akers! You happen to be new here! Risk or reward?" I considered sitting out, but eventually, I shrugged, getting to my feet. "Yes! Come on up!"

He handed the quarter to me and I held it for a moment, testing the weight. I dropped down to the floor, knee pressing against the linoleum. I bit the inside of my lips as I quickly shifted to my wolf vision, edging my face away so the class and the teacher wouldn't see. I assessed what needed to be done. I shut it off and let the quarter fly out from in-between my thumb and forefinger. It flew before landing within the mug with a satisfying clank. I got to my feet with a small smile. "Reward!" He slapped a hand against my back as I headed back to my seat. "Okay! Who is next?"

* * *

Hours later, I was chained up to a tall, willow tree. After being able to surround it multiple times with a thick chain, encasing my waist, legs and wrists tightly, I locked it several times, tossing the keys away from me. I wasn't concerned on how I was supposed to get out, only that I needed to be secure for the night. I leaned back head back, my chest rising in quick gasps. My wrists were rotating without my command and I could feel the control slipping through my fingers. I let out a low moan as my ankles began to do the same thing. Warmth began to rush throughout my body and my teeth responded by expanding, pushing my lower lip down. When I let out another groan, it turned into a dark growl. Startled, I tried to push the werewolf back and concentrated on anything that went through my head.

Almost immediately, the thoughts were rushed out and my body ripped out a long howl. I looked up, fearful, as the full moon reached its peak. I closed my eyes as the power bathed down at me. I tried to stop it as it washed the human away, leaving only the werewolf to wreck havoc.

My eyes glowed as I let out a free howl, thrashing against the chains. I reared my head back in annoyance as I built all the strength before fighting against the restraints. After an hour, they were growing weaker and weaker and finally, my arms were able to burst through them.

 _Fuck_! My human side was screaming as it tried to break the barrier between them. Though, the wolf was strong tonight as it flung the heavy chains off of my body and it let out a long howl, letting it echo throughout the thick woods. I took off, slightly crouched as I ran in no particular direction. I tasted the air, the moon egging me on, the bloodlust taking over. I wanted to take a life; I wanted to rip a warm body to shreds, to watch as the light in their eyes slowly gave out.

My head snapped to the side as another snarl erupted. I dropped down to the ground, defensively. There was a small girl standing in the shadows with chaotic brown hair, glowing golden eyes and a fully-shifted face. I curled my lip back, growling at him, tempting her. Sweat was beading down both of our faces as we faced off, her clothes bloodied and torn. She seemed to have been in a fight before our encounter, but I didn't mind it. Another werewolf was still a life, a life I could take.

My chest heaved as I assessed the opponent, watching as she took a step towards me. I let out a howl, lunging towards, wrapping my arms around her waist and throwing her onto her back. I reared my arm back to slash, but she pulled her knees up, throwing me off of me. I narrowed my eyes as I jumped to my feet. She took another step towards me and I swiped. Her shirt tore from my claws and blood sprouted out, some flicking onto my face. She let out a disgruntled sound of pain and tried to claw me as well. My heart pounded erratically in my chest as I ducked, barely missing the assault. I was not expecting her to do it again until pain erupted from my abdomen and I looked down to see my shirt soaked with blood. While I was injured and a bit stunned, the girl grabbed my shoulders, digging her claws into my skin. I let out a howl before she sent me flying into a nearby tree. My back made a sickening noise as it hit, causing me to shift back to human. I groaned out as the girl came upon me. Another take at my face and I let out a scream of pain. Standing over me, legs separated, her claws kept digging into me.

Finally, I was able to bring my legs up, kick her in the chest and send her flying. I got to my feet, shakily, fully human and in anguish.

Suddenly, a curly headed boy wearing a dark jacket ran up to us. The girl looked over at him, interested in new meat unlike me, letting out a grumble. I stared at the boy as he sent me a worried look, before letting his eyes glow the same yellow.

Startled, I jumped to my feet, scrambling back. My face was still pouring blood, so I hoped it would conceal my identity. The boy was starting towards me now before the girl came upon him. I could hear and smell another werewolf quickly approaching, another one that smelled like an Alpha. I turned on my heels, falling slightly as I took off in the direction of my house.

As I was running, I made sure no one was following me. They were obviously too preoccupied by the other blood-thirsty werewolf. I barely made it to the outskirts of the woods surrounding my house before passing out from the pain.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was at Kings Island, working and I've been playing way too much xbox. Thank you so much for reading, Love it or hate it, I'm happy you took time out to read my work. I think I have an updating schedule in mind, so next time I post I'll let you know what it is. Thank for Guest for your review, I'm glad you like it so far! And thank you vtennis2010 I'm really happy to see you enjoying the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

I pried open my eyes after what seemed like minutes. Rolling onto my back, I could feel the grass from underneath poking me through my shirt. I stretched my back, wincing slightly, a groan escaping from in-between my lips. Whatever wounds I had endured last night would already healed, but I was still sore and my body was stiff from the dried blood. I rubbed a hand over my face, exhausted before crunching my stomach as I sat up. The sky was a lovely pink color, the sun beginning to peak over the horizon. Legs shaking, I got to my feet and began to walk stiffly towards my house. I checked quickly to make sure my mom's car wasn't in the driveway and a wave of relief washed over me. I didn't think there was a way to explain the state I was in and I was happy to see that I wouldn't have to. I slid my key into the front door, shoving it open and stepping in.

The house was still and cold. I shut the door behind me, starting for the stairs. I pushed the thoughts that threatened to implode within and told myself to wait until I was done with my shower before I could melt down. I kept my head clear as I stripped off the ruined clothing, tossing them in the corner of my bathroom. I stepped under the warm, cascading water, hands immediately going towards my face. I could feel the crusted blood under my fingers and prevented myself from clawing it off. I let out a calming breath before simply washing myself until the water ran clear.

Too exhausted to fully dry myself, I walked to my bedroom, naked and dripping onto the hardwood floor. I shut the door behind me, climbing under my covers and biting the inside of my lip. I closed my eyes, ready for the memories of last night to assault me. I cringed. _Had that curly-headed boy recognized me? I didn't know who he was, but I haven't been here very long. Did he know who I was? Was he going to hurt me? Was he going to come after me? Was he going to tell_ him? My heart seemed to pound faster and faster which each gut-wrenching question. Every time a creak erupted from my house I stiffened, listening, certain that _he_ was coming to collect me.

I pushed the blanket off of me, bounding towards my closet. I pulled on a sports bra, jogging shorts and a plain shirt. As I was lacing my sneakers, I plugged my phone into a pair of headphones and turned on my music. Loud, pulsing melodies hit me, making it difficult to think. I pulled out my house key, detaching them from the rest and shoving it in my sock. I collected the soiled clothing, deciding to toss them in the still-smoldering bonfire outside before continuing on my run. I stretched for a second before deciding to go for it and began a slow jog.

I kept my mouth in a straight line, determination on my face. My legs pumped from under me as I weaved over and under the branches. I side-stepped a tree that was in my way and continued on my route, figuring I could go to the school, round it and head back. It was Saturday; I wasn't expecting anyone to be there.

I suppressed a frown as I watched Coach stepped out from within the school. He looked up from the papers he was studying, narrowing his eyes. I slowed down to a walk when he began waving his hands over his head, almost losing his papers.

"Hi, Coach." I greeted, slightly out of breath.

"Akers!" He boomed and I flinched, the sound echoing in my head. I made a small face. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, running?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"You like to run? You run a lot?" I gave a curt nod, still confused on what he needed me for. A huge smile began to show on his face and I bit the inside of my lip. "I'm the coach of the cross country team." He informed and my heart dropped. "And I expect to see you at the next practice."

"Um, I really shouldn't—,"

"Okay! I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early!" He interjected, beaming at me as he headed towards his car. "Nine am! Don't be late!"

I stood there for a moment, my heart pounding my chest and eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

I was crouching slightly in my gym locker, trying to calm myself down. I wasn't planning on showing up this morning, but my mom had caught wind of Coach's offering and had insisted. Her pleading face flashed in my mind and I stood to my full height, slamming the locker shut. The loud noise reverberated through the room and the girls within went silent for a moment. I let out a heave of breath before pulling on a light jacket over the mandatory maroon T-shirt. The silence was eventually penetrated by a loud snicker, unassumingly directed towards my act of aggression. I kept my face empathetic as I flicked the hoodie over my head and began to stalk around the other girls. Trying to keep a low profile with the humans didn't see to be working, some shooting me a look. I kept my eyes on my feet as I pushed through the scents and out towards the fresh air. I had started out the day with a mild pressure in my head that had only grown into a full-blown migraine.

Unhappy, I followed the clump of males outside. A second later, I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked over to see Stiles, beaming slightly, even though everyone else seemed as grumpy as can be. I scanned the group for his friends, but they were no where to be seen. I finally gave the boy my full attention. "Hey Calla." He greeted.

"Hi," I responded, shoving my hands in my pocket, frowning at the tree line where Coach was standing, waiting on his team. "How's it going?"

"Good, good." He responded and I looked over to see that he was distracted.

"As riveting as this conversation is, I'm going to stretch." I said monotone and walked away from the boy. I kept my back to him, feeling him watching me, as I disappeared within the group and began stretching my still-store legs.

A moment later, I saw him again, this time accompanied by Scott and the curly headed boy from Friday night. My heart began to hammer in my chest, fearful and Scott looked up, curious. My eyes widened as I looked away, panting slightly. Oh my god. How many fucking werewolves were there in this town? He had to be one. He seemed to be able to hear my heart. Oh fuck.

I got to my feet quickly and deepened myself in the group. I hoped to remain incognito until I could find a good reason to drop the sport. I didn't know where their allegiance lied and they could possibly know _him._ No matter how paranoid or ludicrous it sounded, it was a chance I was not willing to take.

A whistle blew through the air. I started out in a brisk jog as Coach's voice began to fade behind me. "Pace yourselves! Come on!" The anxiety of almost getting caught caused me to break into a full sprint, breaking from the group. I kept my senses alert, ready to attack if one of the werewolves decided to get too close, though I never got the chance.

I froze when a scent washed over me. I peeked behind me to make sure the humans were still far behind before rounding around the tree-trunk, despair already collecting around my stomach. _Someone is dead._

True to my thought, a boy was strung to the tree by his neck. Blood had dried over his clothing and his legs were limp. I stumbled back, shocked as a human girl ran up. A second later, a piercing scream danced through the air. I remained still, unable to take my eyes off of the boy.

"It's him, isn't it?" Scott's voice pushed through the group and I found it easily. My head snapped up to see the same three clumped together, almost unsurprised. I clenched my teeth, wondering what the fuck was really happening in this town.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short compared to others and how late! I've had a tough two weeks from working doubles to my friend having to be taken to the hospital to personal problems, while also trying to continue an original story on Wattpad. (If interested in reading in, let me know( So I apologize from the bottom of my heart and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you vtennis and Guest for your reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far and I'll try not to take too long on updating!**


End file.
